Disney Has Lost it's Magic?
by Trueventer
Summary: Everything in the Disney Parks are going wrong. Disney is not longer the happiest place on earth and Cinderella's beautiful castle that once stood in the middle of Magic Kingdom has lost it's special glow.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sorry everyone but I don't own Kingdom Keepers or any of the Disney characters**

No Longer the happiest place on Earth?

A dark cloud formed over all of the Disney parks but today was not a normal day. Cinderella's Castle which stood in the middle of Magic Kingdom was no longer gleaming. The blue and white castle that once stood there was now grey and black.

Lightning shot out of the cloud and struck the castle like it had done in the past. Maleficent opened a window at the top of one of the castles towers and steeped out.

"Ha-ha, the parks are all mine!" she shriek as loud as she could to no one in particular.

The parks had been closed for a couple of day because it was like Disney had lost its magic.

**Sorry this was just a prolog but the first chapter is coming up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This takes place a week before the prolog. Thanks guy I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

Finn looked at his watch 8:30 everyone should be on now he thought. He sat down at his computer and logged onto the chat room he created for the Kingdom Keepers

**Finn: Hey guys, did you get message from Wayne?**

**Mybest: Yeah and dude it does not look good.**

**Philitup: When is it ever good that Maleficent escapes?**

**Willatree: I agree with Philby.**

**Angelface 13: Maleficent escaped again!**

**Finn: Well, I'm guessing you didn't get the message Charlie. Wayne is crossing us over tonight so he can talk to us more about it. Can everyone be asleep by an hour?**

**Mybest: Yeah.**

**Philitup: Yes.**

**Angelface 13: I guess**

**Willatree: sure**

**Finn: Ok I will meet you guys' right outside Cinderella's castle and then we will head up to Wayne's together. Don't forget to wear dark clothes and some running shoes.**

**Willatree logged out.**

**Mybest logged out.**

**Philitup logged out.**

**Angelface 13 logged out.**

Seeing that his other friends logged off Finn logged off himself. Finn went down stairs to come up with a plan to get to bed without making his parents suspicious

"Hey Finn sweetie." His mom said once he reached the kitchen.

"Hey mom, do we have any cold medicine? I'm not feeling good." Finn asked

"Yeah it's in the bathroom cabinet."

"Ok thanks mom. I'm going to bed now too."

"Good night Finn dear." His mom said.

Finn climbed the stairs and went straight to his room. He picked out a dark outfit and changed into it then he climbed into bed. He reached over to his night stand and grabbed his ipod and put on some relaxing music and slowly drifted to sleep.

**Ok guys this is the first chapter and I know it's not really good but it will get better I hope.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Kingdom Keepers or Disney.**

Chapter 2

Finn woke up on a patch of grass by the gates of the Magic Kingdom. He double checked that he had his cell phone in his pocket and then slowly walked down Main Street towards Cinderella's castle.

Finn approached the bench that Willa and Philby were sitting on talking about their past adventures. Jess and Amanda were sitting on the ground under a tree talk to Maybeck. When Amanda saw Finn she got the biggest smile on her face and waved to him. "All we are missing is Charlene." Finn said. The others didn't say anything else because they knew that Charlene's mother usually lays on her bed and talked with Charlene until they both fell asleep.

Ten minutes later Charlene came jogging down the street in a black cotton night gown.

"Ok is everyone ready to go?" Finn asked. Everyone nodded and they headed towards Escher Keep, an astonishing three story maze inside Cinderella's castle.

Finn opened the door to Wayne's apartment and searched for a light switch. After turning on the lights the Kingdom Keepers walked around the small apartment in search for Wayne.

"Umm….guys," Willa's voice came from the living room "I think I found something." All the Kingdom Keepers gathered in the tiny living room decorated in Mickey Mouse furniture around the TV where Willa showed them the small disk she found.

Jess, Amanda, Finn, and Charlene sat on the red Mickey Mouse couch while Willa and Maybeck sat on the floor in front of the couch. Philby placed the small disk in the DVD player and then took his place on the floor next to Willa.

The black screen came to life and a video of Wayne started to play.

"Finn I'm glad you guys received my message and made it safely to my apartment. Maleficent has escaped again and is hiding in one of the Disney Parks. I have a theory that since it's October Mickey's not-so-scary Halloween party is going on in all of the parks and that gives Maleficent a chance to hide in any of the parks with out raising any suspicion. I went ahead and printed temperature drops in all of the parks and I left them in my night stand drawer. Good luck Kingdom Keepers."

The TV screen went black and all of the Kingdom Keepers sat there taking in the information for a good five minutes before any of them decided to get the information out of the drawer. Finn reappeared with the print outs and laid them on the coffee table in front of them.

In the Magic Kingdom the rides with temperature drops were: Jungle Cruise, Pirate of the Caribbean, the Haunted Mansion, and Space Mountain.

In Epcot the rides were: Journey into Imagination with Figment, The seas with Nemo & Friends, Gran Fiesta Tour, and Living with the Land.

In Animal Kingdom there was Kilimanjaro safaris, Expedition Everest, Kali River Rapids, and DINOSAUR.

And finally in the Disney MGM Studios: Rock 'n' Roller Coaster, The Great Movie Ride, Tower of Terror, and Star Tours.

Finn decided to divide them into groups. Philby and Willa would go to the Magic Kingdom. Maybeck and Charlene would go to Animal Kingdom. Finn, Amanda, and Jess would go to Epcot. Finn noticed that the entire list had four rides so they all agreed to take a ride a day and then meet at Wayne's apartment when they were done. They also agreed that when they finished with their parks they all would go to MGM studios together.

Wayne had previously taught Finn how to turn on the monorails and self program them so they could move freely between parks with out having to be pressed for time. Maybeck, Charlene, Amanda, Finn, and Jess all headed to the transportation center while Philby and Willa walked to Jungle Cruise.

**Sorry this is kind of long I got carried away. Well I will be working on the third chapter soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ok I don't own Kingdom Keepers or the character or anything related to Disney.**

Chapter 3

Philby and Willa made their way to the Jungle Cruise ride in Adventureland. Philby helped Willa into the boat then made his way to the back of the boat to drive it. "Be on the look out for anything unusual." Philby told Willa.

The boat sputtered to life and slowly started to float along the trail. Everything was going fine until the boat passed the little village. Willa looked to her left and let out a shriek. Philby put the boat on auto drive and quickly made his way over to Willa. "Willa, what's wrong?" "T-t-t-the s-s-snake it moved!" Willa stuttered.

The snake lunged out of the tree and tried to take a bite out of the boat but the boat was going to fast that it bit the air. After escaping the snake Philby and Willa didn't have any problems with any of the other animals. "Where is it?" Philby asked out loud. "Where is what?" Willa asked. "There is suppose to be a alligator there." Philby stated in a calm voice. Willa started to get a little scared.

The boat started to shake "What was that!" Willa asked. Two large hippos were on each side of the boat. They stated to back up and get ready to ram the boat again. Willa closed her eyes and waited to the impact. The boat shook and threw Willa into the bottom of the boat. Water was slowly starting to leak into the boat. "Philby the boat it's leaking!" "We're almost done hopefully the boat will hold on till then."

The boat started to enter through a dark tunnel. "If Maleficent is hiding on this ride it would be in the tunnel." Philby stated. Willa's mouth went dry and she didn't know what to say so she just nodded her head in agreement. Eerie music was playing and little red lanterns were casting a red glow in the tunnel. About two minutes past and the boat made it out of the tunnel.

Willa looked down to see the water was up to their knees and quickly raising. "The boats not going to make it!" Willa yelled. "Jump off when I give the signal." Willa stood by the side ready to jump the boat made it a little past the tunnel. "Now!" Philby shouted. Both Willa and Philby Plunged into the water.

Willa struggled to swim up, her foot was caught into a seaweed. She got her head a little about the surface just long enough to yell at Philby "Help!" Philby swam around to the side that Willa was on and helped her to the surface. "My foot it's stuck in something." Willa said with fear in her voice.

Philby dived under the water and worked Willa's foot free. He looked behind him to see a 8 foot alligator heading their way. "Willa we have to swim fast. The alligator is heading our way." Philby and Willa swam as fast as they could towards the spraying elephants. Extending their arms as far as they could. Pushing and kicking with all their strength.

Philby screamed as one of the alligators teeth scraped against his leg. Only twenty-five more feet to go before they reached the unloading dock. The alligator was gaining on them. Philby stretched out his hand and pulled himself onto the dock. Philby learned over the edge of the dock and pulled Willa to safety.

Both of them laid on the dock panting, trying to catch their breath. "Your leg it's bleeding!" Willa cried out. "It's only a scratch." Philby said, but before he could protest anymore Willa ripped part of the sleeve oh her shirt and tired it around his leg to help stop the bleeding. "Thanks" Philby said. Slowly the made their way back to Wayne's apartment.

**Wow that was full of action! I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok everyone here is chapter four! I don't know much about the Kilimanjaro safaris ride sorry but I will try to do my best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Keepers and any of the Disney rides.**

Chapter 4

Maybeck and Charlene stepped off the monorail and made their way toward the Animal Kingdom. Once they made it into the gates of Animal Kingdom they went straight toward the Tree of Life.

While they were walking Charlene said to Maybeck "Do you ever get tired of being too cool?" Maybeck laughed "Do you ever get tired of being too hot?" he said back. Charlene blushed and she quit talking.

When they made it to the Tree of Life and turned left to head toward Africa Maybeck decided he couldn't take the silence anymore. "Look Charlene, I'm really sorry about what I said back their earlier I didn't mean to offend you." Charlene stopped walking.

Maybeck turned around "Charlene are you ok?" Charlene smiled. "Yeah, do you really mean it? Are you really sorry?" Maybeck laughed "yes"

Charlene and Maybeck got into the first jeep they saw. "Wait!" Charlene called out. Maybeck looked at Charlene "What?" he asked. "If was drive one of these jeeps and Maleficent is here wouldn't she here the jeep coming?" Charlene asked. "Good point," Maybeck said "We will just have to walk the track. Oh and watch out for the animals." Maybeck said as he stepped off the platform. Then he extended his hand to Charlene and helped her down.

Maybeck and Charlene pulled out their flash lights and started to walk the track. Charlene saw a dark shape on the right side and she quickly pointed her flash at the shape. She saw a sign that said "YOU ARE NOW ENTERING HARAMBE WILDLIFE RESERVE" Charlene let out a sigh of relief.

Maybeck saw a shape move in the distance and Charlene saw it too. "Maybeck do they put the animals in at night?" "I think so." Charlene and Maybeck walked in silence and stayed on high alert. Everything was going fine until Charlene lost her footing and slipped side ways down a hill.

"CHARLENE!" Maybeck yelled a little to loud then he meant to. "Are you ok her asked?" and was silent for a moment. "Yeah I'm fine. I landed next to the water pond." She replied. "Ok I'm on my way down there to help you." Maybeck said. When Maybeck carefully made in down the hill he grabbed Charlene's hand and then went stiff. "What is it?" Charlene whispered.

Charlene looked to her right and saw eyes starting at them. They both heard a snort. "I think that's a black rhino" Maybeck whispered right in Charlene's ear. Charlene squeezed Maybeck's hand. Slowly Maybeck pulled Charlene up, and they started to back up too. The rhino took one look and them and started to charge.

Charlene let go of Maybeck's hand and took off running at full speed. Maybeck caught on quickly and took of running too. They didn't take their chances they ran through the rest of the track. POW! Some where in the distance a gun shot was heard. "I don't think that was suppose to happen" Maybeck said. Charlene agreed.

They took off running again not wanting to know where the gun shot came from. They didn't slow down their pace or stop to catch their breaths they kept on running. They were twenty-five feet away from the platform where they would get off the jeeps when another gun shot was fired. Charlene winced but kept running. Both her and Maybeck pulled themselves up onto the platform and kept on running until they could not see the ride entrance anymore.

Maybeck and Charlene both sighed in relief as they slowed to a walk. "I think were done here and we didn't see Maleficent." Charlene nodded her head in agreement. Maybeck and Charlene maybe their way towards the gates and back to the monorail. Once Maybeck and Charlene were on the monorail they made their way back to Wayne's apartment.

**Sorry guys another long chapter full of action! The next one is about what happens to Finn, Amanda, and Jess!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here is chapter 5 of Disney Lost its Magic? This chapter is about what might happen to Jess, Finn, and Amanda. This is on the Imagination ride this use to be my whole family's favorite ride. I don't own Kingdom Keepers or Disney ok sorry.**

Chapter 5

As Finn, Jess, and Amanda came through the Gates of Epcot their DHI's sparked and came to life. "Ok which way do we go?" Finn asked. "We go left." Jess said at the same time Amanda said. "We go right." Finn looked shocked. "Wow we're getting some now." He said in a sarcastic voice. "Be quiet!" both girls snapped at the same time.

Jess and Amanda looked at each other and laughed. Finn rolled his eyes and walked over to the information case just inside the gates of Epcot and grabbed a map. Finn opened the map and laughed. "Amanda was right."

Amanda looked over at Jess and smiled. "I win!" She cheered. While the two 'sister' were bickering Finn grabbed their wrists and dragged them towards the Imagination ride.

After fifteen minutes of walking that arrived at the pavilion that held the Imagination ride.

Finn all-cleared through the doors and unlocked them to let both of the girls in. Once all of the were through the doors the pavilion suddenly came to life. The lights turned on making the place look less creepy.

Finn, Amanda, and Jess finished walking through the rides line and entered the boarding room. All of the red cars were moving already and the music was playing too. Jess and Amanda started the head to one of the cars but Finn quickly stopped them. "Wait!" he called out. Jess and Amanda stopped where they were. "What?" both of the girls asked.

Finn pulled out his cell phone and timed the cars to see how long they had to get in one before it started moving. They had two minutes to get in and that was plenty of time for them. Jess climbed in first and then Finn and Amanda last. They sat there waiting and finally their car spun and started to roll forward.

The metal doors slid open and the red cars continued forward. On the side wall it showed it all five senses. On the last one smell disappeared and showed a scientist. Out of no where a little purple dragon appeared holding a suit case. "Aw he is so cute!" Jess said looking at the purple dragon. Finn and Amanda rolled their eyes.

The car continued to roll forward and the scientist announced that they were going to the sound lab. Oh this should be fun Finn thought. It started out that they were testing your ears with tones and suddenly a cell phone rang and the purple dragon, Figment of your imagination started talking. Everyone laughed a little.

Suddenly it went dark and it sounded like a train was coming. Amanda grabbed Finn's hand and slightly squeezed it. Thank goodness it was dark so Amanda could not see Finn blushing. The lights came back on and Figment of your Imagination, or Figment for short, started singing.

The car continued to go on and Figment kept on singing. The car entered the sight room and it showed an eye chart but that didn't stay the long for Figment snuck on and spelt out his name while singing. Jess laughed again.

Jess started to hum along to the song. Hmm that's weird it sounded like the song was getting longer and it sounded a higher but maybe he was Imagining it. They made it to the smell lab and everything was fine. Figment turned on the slot machine and all of a sudden the air smelled like a skunk. Everyone grabbed their noses and started to gag.

The song continued to play but again it sounded louder and higher. Finn looked at Amanda and Jess and they noticed it too. The door pulled up to the touch and taste lab but made a right turn and this was normal for the ride. After the talking scene Figment sang again. This time it was so loud and high that it made their ears hurt.

The car made its way through the upside house which was always Finn's favorite part. Amanda and Jess stared up in amazement. Amanda leaned over and whispered "I wonder how long it took them to build this." Finn laughed. The song started to play again it was getting louder and higher. They could not take it anymore they covered their ears. It felt like the ear drum might bust if it got any louder.

Amanda doubled over in pain and she couldn't take it anymore. Finn placed his hand on her back to comfort her but he could not take the pain either. Finally the car pulled back into the loading area and the music shut off and the pain went away.

Finn, Jess, and Amanda made their way to the monorails and back to Escher's Keep to meet up with the other Kingdom keepers. The ride on the monorail was half way over when he heard that song. Finn and Amanda looked over at Jess who was humming it. "What? It's catchy." She said. Finn and Amanda laughed.

**Ok this was Chapter 5 I'm going to start working on chapter 6 and I will get it up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok this is Chapter 6! I recently found of the Maleficent means harmful and evil ha-ha I thought that was funny but then again I might be the only one who thinks it's funny. Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers or anything Disney sorry.**

Chapter 6

Philby and Willa were the first group of Kingdom Keepers to make it back to Wayne's apartment. They were both soaking wet and shaking from their swim away from a man eating alligator. When they got to Wayne's apartment Philby checked the bathroom for two towels. He returned with two white towels with Mickey Mouse on them. He handed one to Willa. She smiled and thanked him. After getting most of the water off they both sat on the floor by the couch and talked about their favorite movies.

Willa was in mid conversation about Star Wars when she saw the doorknob starting to turn. She scooted closer to Philby and grabbed his hand in fear that a Overtaker followed them to Wayne's apartment.

The door opened half a inch and then more. Finn, Jess, and Amanda walked into Wayne's apartment in silence. Willa smiled seeing it was just her friends and then she blushed because noticed that she was still holding Philby's hand. She quickly let go.

"Why are you wet?" Amanda asked Willa and Philby. Both of them smiled and Philby said "I will tell you later." About thirty minutes later Maybeck and Charlene entered the apartment. "Ok everyone meeting time" Finn announced.

Everyone gathered around the red couch in silence. "Ok Willa, Philby what did you find?" Finn asked. Philby told them about the hippos coming to life and ramming the boat and how the boat sank close to the end of the ride. Then he explained how they had to jump from the sinking boat. He also told them how Willa's foot got caught in seaweed. At that part Willa shuddered and Philby reached over and grabbed Willa's hand but didn't let go.

Finn then asked Charlene and Maybeck about their experience. Charlene didn't hesitate a moment before she jumped in and started explaining. "Well, we walked the track because if Maleficent was there, which she was not, we figured she would hear the jeeps coming. I accidentally slipped and slid into part of the watering pond but we weren't alone. There was a black rhino there staring at us so we slowly backed up and then ran the rest of the track and let me tell you that was a great work out." Charlene said. Everyone laughed on Charlene was always the same.

Finn told them about the music on the Imagination ride getting louder and higher and how at one part the music got so loud that Amanda doubled over in pain. Everyone gave Amanda a sympathetic look. Everyone sat there in silence until Finn broke it by saying "Ok its," He looked at his watch. "2:36 we should cross back over and get some sleep. We all have school tomorrow so why don't we meet at the Frozen Marble after school?" He asked but no one objected. Everyone gathered in a circle and held hands. Philby quickly squeezed Willa's hand before Finn pressed the button.

**Ok everyone this was Chapter 6 I hope you liked it. Also I noticed a grammical error in my title it should be Its instead of It's sorry about that!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok this Chapter is going to be about all of the Kingdom Keepers and then plans for the night when they cross over again if they don't fall asleep in school. Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers sorry.**

Chapter 7

Finn and Amanda

Finn and Amanda were sitting in history. Finn sat in the front of the room and Amanda sat in the back of the room. Mr. Gabble was standing in front of the room talking about World War 1 but Finn was not paying attention like he usually would.

Finn's eyes were getting heavier by the second and he found it difficult to keep them open. He slowly started to drift off but a voice snapped him out of it. _"NO DON"T!"_

Amanda screamed. Finn spun around to see if the rest of the class heard it too but the rest of the class was either sleeping of some what paying attention.

Finn gave Amanda a puzzled look. _"I'll tell you at lunch."_ She said. Just then the bell rang and dismissed them from class to go to lunch. Amanda got up quickly and rushed out of the classroom. Finn took his time at his locker thinking about what just happened.

He knew Amanda was a fairly, as in fairly human, but he didn't know she could talk to him through his mind. What is she could read his mind to?

Finn was sitting at the usual lunch table eating in silence when Amanda slammed her tray down. She sat down across from Finn and poked her food with the fork. "This is food its not suppose to be rubbery, blubbery, and jiggle!" She complained. Finn laughed and then said "Can you explain what happened earlier?" She smiled and said "I was just warning you not to fall asleep." Finn couldn't help but smile.

Charlene

Charlene was in gym class and she had just got done running a mile then she went to relax in the open field behind the gym. The sun was shining and Charlene was tired from her run so she laid back to enjoy the sun.

Charlene's eyes slowly started to close. Charlene tried so hard to keep her eyes open but no matter how hard she tried sleep over came her. She just closed her eyes when the coaches blew his whistle.

The whistles high note jolted Charlene up right. "So much for me napping for a few minutes" Charlene muttered. Charlene slowly stood up and looked around. Everything was still the same. Charlene jogged to catch up with her friends and they headed into the gym.

Maybeck

Maybeck stood at his locker staring into space during his thirty minute break. Maybeck was snapped out of his attention when he heard a couple of girls giggling and looking is his direction. Maybeck didn't try to be cool in just came natural to his and it was starting to get on his nerve.

Maybeck grabbed is phone off the top shelf in his locker and turned it on. Within a matter of seconds a text message from Finn appeared on his phone.

**Finn- We are meeting at the ice cream parlor after school if you can't make it then we will catch you up online in our special chat room and don't fall asleep!**

Now that Finn mentioned it he was kind of tired. Maybeck turned his phone back off and placed in back on the top shelf in his locked and yawned. Maybeck quietly closed his locker door and made sure it locked and then leaned his head against it. Seconds later the

bell rang. Maybeck groaned and walked to health class.

Philby

There was only a hour of school left and Philby sat in the library during study hall with a chemistry book open. Philby kept checking his watch every two minutes he was not ready for school to be let out, but he was ready to see Willa at the ice cream parlor.

Philby checked his watch again only 10 minutes left. Philby yawned as he closed his chemistry and laid his head down on top of it. They had crossed back over late last night and he had not gotten any sleep. Philby closed his eyes but the only this that prevented him from falling asleep was the sound of the door opening and closing.

Willa

Willa sat at the booth in the back corner of the ice cream parlor. She had gotten out of school early due to the trip they had taken to the science museum. She yawned and leaned her head back on the head rest and slowly closed her eyes. She quickly opened her eyes because she remembered Finn's warning.

When Willa open her eyes and pulled her head up she saw Philby entering the doors. She smiled and waved at him as he got closer to the table. "Hey Philby" Willa said and then she yawned. Philby laughed too and then said "You're tired too? Here I will get you something to keep you awake." Willa dug through the purse and pulled out three dollars and asked him for a peanut butter cup ice cream with hot fudge but the ignored the money and paid for it himself.

**Sorry this took so long guys this is three pages and today was my sisters wedding so I had to attend that. I hope you guys like this story. I know I didn't put in the chapter cause I really didn't know what Jess does at school or if she has any friends there so sorry guys but she will be in the next chapter for sure.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ok this is chapter 8. I'm sorry I have to make it up to you guys. Yesterday I spent the night with my sister and she didn't have internet so I could not get online and today was my sisters wedding. I'm working over time tonight to make it up to you! Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom keepers sorry.

Chapter 8

When Philby got back at the booth with the ice cream Charlene was there sitting across from Willa and Maybeck was just getting off the bus. Philby slid into the booth next to Willa and jumped into their conversation on how hard it was to stay awake during school today.

Finn and Amanda were the last to arrive at the ice cream parlor. Amanda was surprised that her "sister" Jess had beat her there to the ice cream parlor. After the Kingdom Keepers shared their day with each other they got down to working and tonight's plan.

Finn pulled the temperature list out of his back pack and unfolded them. "Who had Magic Kingdom again?" Finn asked. "Willa and I do." Philby responded to Finn's question. "Ok then tonight can yall check out the Pirates of the Caribbean ride?" Finn asked. Willa squealed in delight "Oh my gosh I love the Pirates of the Caribbean ride!"

All of the Kingdom Keepers laughed and Finn moved on to the next park. "Ok Animal Kingdom was you and Charlene right?" Finn asked Maybeck. Charlene and Maybeck both nodded. "Ok then can you guys go to Expedition Everest?" Finn asked. Neither of them objected.

"Amanda, Jess and I will check out the seas with Nemo & Friends." Finn said. Both girls smiled. Very rarely did Mrs. Nash show movies at their house but two weeks ago Mrs. Nash brought home Finding Nemo the movie and all of the girls loved it. "Ok can we all be asleep by 8:30? Maybe if we get there earlier we can cross back over earlier and actually get some sleep." Finn said. All of the Kingdom Keepers agreed that they were tired.

Charlene called her mom and asked her to pick her up from the ice cream parlor. Maybeck, Philby, and Willa sat at the bus stop waiting for the next bus to arrive. Finn walked Jess and Amanda home. After arriving back to his house a little after 8 Finn started straight for the stairs but was stopped by his mom.

"Finn can we talk to you?" His mom asked from the living room. Finn turned around and slowly walked into the living room. He sat on the couch across from his mom and dad. "Finn have you been involved with those Kingdom Keepers friends over yours again?"

Finn hated lieing to his parents and that was once rule in their house that no one could lie.

"Well…" Finn though his would over quickly. "I still talk and hang out with them." Finn answered quietly.

Finn's looked at his mom who had a disapproving look on her face. "You know I don't like you hanging out with them Finn." His mother said. Finn glanced at his clock it was now 8:15 he needed to get to bed fast. "But mom what do you expect me to do just not be friends with them?" he asked with irritation in his voice.

Finn's mother looked at him "Yes" she said. Finn looked at her "Sorry mom but that's not going to happen." Finn said. After that Finn stormed up stairs and locked himself in his bed room and drifted off to sleep.

**Ok this was chapter 8 I believe? Sorry If I get mixed up on the number.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok this is Chapter 9! I don't know how many chapters I am going to post tonight but I can tell you it's going to be A LOT. Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers or any of the rides.**

Chapter 9

Finn was the last to cross over because of the meeting with his parents and he was really mad about that. "Hey Finn!" Amanda said in a cheery voice. "Hey" Finn grumbled back. Amanda knew better then to bug Finn right now but she knew something was wrong with him tonight.

"Ok everyone we will meet in Wayne's apartment again." Finn said. No one said a word. They all broke up into their teams and went to their parks. Finn, Jess, Amanda, Maybeck, and Charlene walked to the monorails in silence.

Once Finn got the monorail moving he joined the group but was deep in thought and very quiet. Amanda moved to the seat next to Finn. "Hey can I talk to you for a second?" Amanda asked Finn. "Yeah sure" Finn said still irritated about earlier.

Amanda thought about her words for a moment not wanting at make Finn any madder. "I can tell something's bugging you Finn, and I really want to help you Finn. I don't like it when you're mad." Finn sat there thinking about if he wanted to tell her or not about the argument he had with his parents.

Finn knew he could trust Amanda so he decided to tell her. "Tonight when I came home from walking you and Jess home my parents stopped and talked to me." Finn stopped he really didn't want to tell her about this but he continued anyways. "My mom does not like me hanging out with the other Kingdom Keepers. I don't know how long I can go on lieing to my mom about them."

Amanda knew Finn hated lieing. Amanda reached over and grabbed Finn's hand and looked deeply into his eyes and said. "Finn, I'm worried about you but I know things will work out on this. Nothing will ever come between your friendship with the Kingdom Keepers. Nothing will ever stop your parents from loving you."

Finn smiled. Amanda knew how to make him feel better. The monorail stopped at Animal Kingdom to let Maybeck and Charlene off and then continued on to Epcot. The rest of the monorail ride was quiet. Five minutes the ringing of the bell announced that they had arrived at Epcot. Finn, Amanda, and Jess stood in front of the sliding doors and waited for them to open.


	11. Chapter 11

**OK I know chapter 9 was really bad and I'm really sorry about that cause was hard to write about. Well here is chapter 10 and it's going to be better! Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keeper, Disney, or any of the Disney characters.**

Chapter 10

Finn, Amanda, and Jess arrived at the Nemo & Friends pavilion and stood in the door way hesitated on going in. Jess and Amanda were excited about going in because they loved Nemo but Finn didn't know what was going to happen. Amanda knew Finn was worried so she grabbed his hand and said "Let's go it!" Jess started walking forward and Amanda dragged Finn with her. She leaned over and whispered "It's ok" and gave his hand a slight squeeze before letting go.

They walked through the empty line and climbed into one of the empty clams. Jess used her powers to turn on the ride. The clam started to slide forward. The clam moved past a screen and it show Nemo's dad Marlin looking for him. The next screened showed where Nemo should have showed up for the sea school but he never did.

Jess and Amanda laughed when Dory showed up, They just love Dory, and talked to Marline about who Nemo was. Then is showed some Jelly fish hanging from the roof. Jess laughed at the eco part that Dory was doing. Marline was a no fun worried fish and Jess and Amanda didn't like that.

"Hey you!" came a voice but it didn't sound like a human voice. "You in the clam chair. Yeah I'm talking to you!" suddenly it hit Finn he knew who it was. It was Bruce the shark talking to them. "Guys this does not look to good." Amanda said in a timid voice.

With out making it obvious Finn started to unbuckle the seat belt. "What are you doing?" Amanda whispered. "He cant hurt it's only a TV screen." Amanda reminded him and he stopped. Suddenly the emergency fire sprinklers turned on and started to gush out water. The Clam would not move anymore so Amanda the seat belt with her mind and they got out and swam.

Finn stopped to catch with breath with he heard a crack. In the distance Finn could hard Bruce yelling some about the queen catching him. Finn and the girls continued to swim. Finn stuck his head down in the water and saw a big surprise.

Finn stopped the girls "Wait! We have a problem." "What is it?" Amanda asked. "At the end of this ride there is a glass tank that holds a couple of sharks and…." Amanda cut Finn of by finishing his sentence. "That was the crack we heard." Finn nodded.

They had no idea how to out swim a shark Finn looked at it again. "Well, it's not big maybe 15 inches long I think we can just swim past it. If it gets a hold of us it won't hurt too badly.

Amanda didn't like the sound of that but she didn't argue. Cautiously they started to swim forward. They shark stared at them with intensity in its eyes. They swam over the shark with no problem. Why is it not attacking us Finn thought.

The shark followed them all the way to the end. Finn didn't remember there being a dock at the end but he didn't say anything about that. He was soaking wet and wanted to get back so he could get some sleep. Finn climbed up first and then helped Jess up. Finn had just grabbed a hold of Amanda's hand when she screamed.

Finn quickly pulled her up and the shark let go of her leg. "Oww my leg it hurts!" Amanda complained. "Can you stand on it?" Finn asked. "I don't think so it hurts badly." Amanda said. Finn picked her up and carried her back to the monorails and back to Wayne's apartment.

**Ok this was chapter 10 sorry the ending is bad I ran out of ideas.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I really don't have much to say except I don't own Kingdom Keepers and Disney. Please review and tell me what you think so far!**

Chapter 11

When Philby and Willa were out of view of the rest of the Kingdom Keepers walking towards Pirates of the Caribbean Philby smiled and grabbed Willa's hand. "What?" Willa blushed. Philby blushed too "Oh nothing" he said and they made their way towards the ride hand in hand.

Willa always loved the Pirates of the Caribbean ride but now she started to hate it because of Maleficent. Philby stepped down in the boat and then helped Willa in too then he stepped out and started the ride. He ran and jumped into the boat just in time and seated himself next to Willa again.

The voice echoed "Dead man tells no tale" and Willa shivered in fright. Philby wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Willa smiled glad that she had Philby with her.

The mist wall appeared and told a short story and then the face disappeared. The boat started to go through when the face reappeared and laughed. Willa buried her face in Philby's shoulder then brought her herd up when they made it through the mist wall.

Willa had completely forgotten the dropped and held on to Philby tighter and closed her eyes in fright. "Are you ok?" Philby asked as soon as the drop was over. "Yeah" Willa said as she loosened her grip on Philby. Philby slipped his arm off Willa's shoulder and paid attention to the ride.

The first cannon when off and landed to the right of the boat spraying them with water. Willa shivered then the second cannon went off and landed 5 feet in front of their boat. "Is it suppose to be that close to the boat?" Willa asked. Philby shook his head. "No." Philby thought about it for a moment they were not firing really cannon were they?

A third cannon shoot was fired. "Duck!" Philby shouted. Willa leaned her head down and covered it with her hands. The cannons continued to fire and then they made it to a scene where they were looking for Jack Sparrow. "Look there be our queen!" one of the pirates shouted.

Philby and Willa didn't remember there being any queens on this ride. They both looked around and Willa was the first to spot her. Maleficent stood on the top of the bridge they were about to cross under. Maleficent muttered a spell under her breath and formed a fire ball.

She raised her right arm and aimed the fire ball towards the boat. "Willa look out!" Philby shouted. Philby grabbed Willa and pulled her down under him and gently laid down on top of her to protect her.

Both of them laid like that for the rest of the ride listening to guns shots, cannons, and pirates yelling about looking for them. Philby peaked up over the edge of the boat. They were almost to the end.

The boat reached the dock and Philby turned around to help Willa out but Black beard the pirate grabbed Willa first and pushed her toward four other animatronics pirates. Willa screamed in pain when she landed on the tile floor and twisted her ankle. "No don't hurt her!" Philby screamed at Black beard and the four other pirates that were currently tying Willa up.

"Take her to thee secret hiding place boys." Black bread said to his helpers. The four pirates started dragging Willa off. "Philby help!" Willa screamed but was quickly silenced when she was knocked out by one of the pirates. "No!" Philby screamed helplessly as he watched Willa being dragged off.

Black beard laughed and walked off leaving Philby all alone. Philby walked back to Wayne's apartment sulking. Why hadn't he done anything to try to save her he thought?

Philby slowly climbing Escher Keep deep in though and worried about Willa's well being.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok here is chapter 12.**

Chapter 12

Maybeck and Charlene had just finished walking through the waiting line of Expedition Everest and they were surprised to see that the ride was already on. Maybeck and Charlene slid into a seat in the middle of one of the trains.

The train pulled forward around the corner and up a little hill then dropped slightly and turned left. The train twisted around corner after corner and then climbed up a large hill. "Oh my gosh this is so much fun I love rolled coaster!" Charlene said. Maybeck looked at her and said "Well I don't." "Don't worry Maybeck it won't be too bad I'm here" Charlene said as she grabbed his hand.

Maybeck smiled at Charlene and then looked down to hide his blush. The train had reached the top of the hill and started to descend down the hill into an ice cave. The train pulled up to a split track and the car just sat there. "Wow its cold in here" Charlene said. Maybeck nodded then the train started to plunge backwards.

The train went backwards into a dark tunnel and Charlene squeezed Maybeck's hand. Maybeck looked at the short video of the Yeti tearing the tracks apart but there was another shadow standing next to it. Maleficent. The train rushed forward down another hill and back up again into another dark tunnel.

They heard the roar of the Yeti up a head. "Maleficent" Charlene shouted as they spotted Maleficent standing next to the Yeti that they learned when they were at the Animal Kingdom saving Jess was Chernaborg. Chernaborg was the most evilest Overtaker there was. The Yeti reached down and took a swipe at Maybeck and Charlene but barely missed the top of their heads.

Charlene screamed as the train came out of the tunnel and back to the loading area. They hurried and unlocked their seat belt and took off running incase Maleficent was going to chase them. Maybeck and Charlene ran all the way towards the gates of Epcot and to the transportation center and stopped once they got there. Maybeck entering the code to get the monorail to stop at the Magic Kingdom so they could meet the rest of the Kingdom Keepers at the Wayne's apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13! Wow this is going to be a long story! Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers or Disney.**

Chapter 13

Finn, Amanda, and Jess were the first group back and they were soaking wet. Finn walked through the door expecting Philby and Willa to be back since they never let the Magic Kingdom but no one was there. Finn walked to the TV drawer and pulled of the black returning fob and placed in to the table.

Fifteen minutes later Maybeck and Charlene entered the apartment laughing about how fun if was to ride Expedition Everest. "Oh my gosh Finn we have something important to tell you" Charlene said as soon as the spotted Finn inside the apartment. "Ok but we need to wait until Philby and Willa return.

Thirty more minutes had past and neither one of them had shown up so everyone sent a text message to Willa and Philby.

**Finn: how much longer till you return to Wayne's apartment.**

**Charlene: How much longer guys I'm really tired.**

**Maybeck: Dudes what's taking so long?**

**The Fairlies: Are you ok?**

After the messages were sent everyone sat in Wayne's apartment in silence waiting for a response from one of them.

Philby's point of View

Philby received four text messages from the other Kingdom Keepers but he was to upset to read them so he turned his phone off and placed it back in his pocket. After leaving the pirates of the Caribbean ride Philby slowly walked back to Wayne's apartment he was not ready to go in yet.

Philby sat on the bench outside of Cinderella's Castle and was deep in though about Willa. Why didn't he save her? Was she ok right now? Where was she?

Willa's Point of View

Willa was blind folded and dragged down into a latch inside rock 'n' roller coaster. Right now she was really scared and wished she was not alone. She sat there in silence and wept wishing Philby or Finn would come save her. Willa searched her pockets for her cell phone but she figured one of the pirates stole it.

Normal Point of View

Finn and the other Kingdom Keepers left Wayne's apartment to search for Philby and Willa. All of them spotted Philby sitting alone on the bench outside Cinderella's castle deep in though but they didn't know about what

Amanda slid onto the bench next to Philby and whispered in a soothing voice "Philby where's Willa?" At the mention of Willa's name he lost it. Philby jumped of the bench and startled everyone. "They took Willa! Maleficent was in the Pirates of the Caribbean ride and when we went to get off Black beard kidnapped Willa!"

"You saw Maleficent too!" Charlene gasped and the continued "We saw here talking to Chernaborg on Expedition Everest!" Amanda thought about this for a moment "But how can she be in two places at once?"

Everyone thought about Amanda's question when Jess suddenly blurted out "Rock 'n' roller coaster." "Yeah that's in MGM." Maybeck answered. "No Willa is being held in Rock 'n' roller coaster." "How do you know?" Charlene asked. "Well I just had a vision and what other ride in all of the Disney parks plays Areosmith music really loud?" "None but Rock 'n' roller coaster!" Everyone shouted at once.

"Come on let's go" Philby shouted but Finn grabbed his wrist. "Philby its," Finn looked at his cell phone clock "12:48 we need to get some sleep. We will come save her tomorrow night." Philby didn't like the Idea of Willa being stuck in SBS, Sleeping Beauty Syndrome, but he agreed and followed them back to Wayne's apartment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14 ok this is going to be a short a terrible chapter sorry! Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers or any of the rides**

Chapter 14

Willa's mother returned late form work. She checked each of the older boys rooms but they were no where to be found. "I asked her to make sure her brothers don't sneak out and what did they do…They snuck out!" Her mother muttered under her breath. Willa's mother quietly opened Willa's bedroom do and tip toed over to Willa's bed.

"Willa dear." Her mother whispered. Nothing happened maybe she didn't hear her, her mother thought. She tried again this time whispering a little louder and slightly shaking her. "Willa dear." Nothing happened. She didn't moan or open her eyes.

Her mother rushed to the phone and called 911. Forty-five minutes later Willa was loaded into the back of an ambulance and rushed to the hospital.

Philby's Point of View

Philby sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast while his mom did the dishes and watched the news. It was 7:08 on a Thursday morning and the only thing Philby wanted to do was sleep. Suddenly the news flashed up a breaking news story. Philby reach over and grabbed the remote to turn the volume up.

"Early this morning a local Florida teenager Isabella Angelo," The mention of Willa's names made Philby go pale and stiff. His mother turned the water off and listened to. "Was rushed to the hospital. Her mother came home late from work to find her oldest daughter in a coma. She has still not woken up but test are currently being run on her."

Philby's mother looked at her son "Philby isn't that the girl you have a crush on?" Philby blushed he talked about Willa a lot at home. "Yeah" Philby said in a sad voice. He was not really sad about Willa being in SBS but sad that he didn't save her. "Why don't we go see her after school?" his mother offered "Sure" Philby said and then rushed up stairs to finish getting ready.

**I know this was a bad chapter and I'm really sorry there was not much to write about. The next chapter is going to be better**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok here is Chapter 15 and before I start I would like to thank kingdom-keepers-rule for all the great reviews and for being such an awesome fan! **

Chapter 15

Philby skipped out on study hall and went to the closet convenient store to buy flowers for Willa. He purchased a bouquet of purple, pink, and yellow flowers then hopped on his red and green racer bike and peddled to Memorial View hospital where Willa was being held.

Philby stepped to the reception desk. "Excuse me could you tell me what room Isabella Anglo is in?" Philby asked. "Yes she is in room 107 that's down the hall and to the left." The nurse directed him. Philby walked down the pure white hall and turned left. Philby hated hospitals it always gave his creepy feelings.

Philby quietly opened the door to Willa's room and walked over to her bed. He placed the flowers on the dresser and then sat on the edge of Willa's bed and held her hand. Five minutes later Charlene walked in Willa's room. Charlene was surprised to see Philby there.

"I guess you saw the news too?" Charlene said as she laid the flowers she bought Willa with the ones that Philby bought. "Yeah" Philby said. After 45 minutes of being there all of the other Kingdom Keepers showed up too.

Finn stood up and locked the door to Willa's room so no one could over hear what they were saying. "Ok tonight we're all going to MGM to save Willa and I thought of the perfect plan. I'm going to call Wanda to see if she can get Maybeck and Philby a maintenance costume. You two will walk around the ground under the tracks to see if you can spot anything unusual. Amanda, Jess, Charlene, and I will make a distraction if needed. I think we need to do this while awake. I will also ask Wanda to grab the fob out of the apartment." No one disagreed. "Ok great" Finn said "Can we all leave in like a hour Finn asked. Everyone nodded.

Finn said good-bye to everyone and then stepped out in the hall to call Wanda. Charlene, Maybeck, Jess, and Amanda all left to get ready. Philby was left all alone in Willa's room he was still sitting on the edge of Willa's bed. He reached out and brushed Willa's hair then he leaned down and kissed her forehead before leaving.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16 Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers ok so now on to the story! **

Chapter 16

All of the Kingdom Keepers were in disguise waiting for Wanda Wayne's daughter just inside the gates of MGM. "Oh! I see her!" Charlene said all excited. The Kingdom Keepers hurried to the gates to greet Wanda.

"Ok here are the two costumes and here are two fake employee passes" Wanda said handing them to Philby and Maybeck. The two boys hurried and changed into their outfits and returned to the group.

"If you exit the park and go around back you will find an employee entrance right by the back entrance of Rock 'n' roller coaster." Philby and Maybeck nodded and started to leave but Finn stopped them. "Wait, here take the fob use it as soon as you find Willa. After you press the return button text us and we will meet you out front." Finn said handing the fob to Philby.

After 15 minutes of walking Philby and Maybeck arrived at the maintenance entrance. They used their employee passes and entered the dark loud area. Wanda had warned them it was going to be and gave them flashlights to use. "Man I love this song" Maybeck said as Areosmith's "Sweet Emotion" came on. "Ok you go left and I will go right. If you find Willa call me." Philby said anxious to find Willa and return her to safety.

Philby switch on his flashlight and started to look for obvious places to hide someone. They had been their looking for 35 minutes and were ready to give up when Philby's foot caught on a handle and sent him falling to the floor. A trap door!

Philby carefully lifted the latch of the door and climbed in then he closed the door behind him but made sure it didn't look. "Willa?" Philby called out to the darkness. Philby heard some muffled cries coming from a back corner. He shined his flashlight relieved to see Willa curled up in a ball blind folded and gagged but not hurt.

Philby rushed over to Willa and untied the gagged. Willa screamed at his touch. "Shush its ok Willa it's just me. I'm not going to hurt you." Philby said as he untied the blind fold and untied her wrists.

Willa threw her arms around Philby glad to see that he had come to save her. "Oh Philby, I was so scared" she sobbed. "It's ok Willa. I'm going to wake you up now but I must warn you your in the hospital." Willa nodded still crying. Philby hugged Willa one more time and then pressed the fob. He watched Willa dissolve in his arms.

**Philby: Found Willa on my way back to entrance no problems.**

Finn and everyone else were relived to receive the message and to hear that Willa was ok. They all made their way back toward the entrance. When they all met up they parted and made their way home.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Willa's Point of View

Willa sat up in the hospital bed. She was all alone. Willa reached her right arm out and pressed the nurse button. A couple of minutes later a tall brown headed nurse walked into the room. "Oh sweet heart your up that's good news." The nurse said as she open the window across the room. "Can I get a glass of water?" Willa asked in a dry raspy voice.

"Sure thing I will be right back."

Willa leaned forward to adjust her pillow when a note fell on the floor. Willa leaned down and grabbed the note with the tips of her fingers. Her hands were slightly shaking as she unfolded the piece of paper.

"Dear Willa,

I want you to know that I fell really bad about now doing anything to save you. I really wanted too but I just froze there and I didn't know what to do. I spent all night worrying about you hoping you would be ok. I hope you forgive me. Willa I really like you and I promise that I will never let anything bad happen to you again.

Yours forever,

Philby."

Willa smiled aww he was so sweet!

Philby's Point of View

Once inside Philby shut the door and side down against it. "Philby is that you? Is everything ok?" Philby's mother asked from the kitchen. "Yeah mom I'm fine." Philby shouted back to his mother. "Oh Philby I have some excellent news for you. The hospital called and your friend Willa has woken up."

Philby sighed in relief "phew the fob worked." Finn muttered to himself. "That's great mom! I'm really tired so I'm going to sleep." "Ok sweetie sleep good." Philby walked down the hall and opened the door to his room.

This is going to be a long night Philby thought as he crawled into bed. Philby lay in bed for a second before his eyes started to fell heavy. He started to tinge and he knew that he was crossed over now.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

"Ok everyone is here except…" Finn looked around to see who was missing. They were standing on main street with their backs turned away from the castle. "Willa" Jess and Amanda said at the same time. "Yeah, does anyone know if she is up to crossing over tonight?" Finn asked.

"I don't know. Has anyone heard from her lately?" Charlene asked. Everyone immediately looked at Philby because they knew that something was going on between them. "What why is everyone looking at me?" Philby asked. "Because…." Charlene couldn't finish because she was cut off.

"Hey everyone!" Willa shouted as she slowly jogged towards the group. "Willa!" everyone shouted in unison. Everyone gathered in a group around Willa and gave her a hug. Willa hugged everyone in returned. She hugged Philby last taking in the moment.

After they pulled apart Finn said "Jess, Amanda, and I are going to check out Gran Fiesta Tour." Amanda smiled "Yeah fiesta time!" Finn laughed and then continued. "Maybeck and Charlene are going to check out Kali River Rapids and be prepared to be get soaking wet." Finn said knowing they were going to have a fun time on that ride.

Finn turned towards Philby and Willa "Willa are you feeling up to checking the haunted mansion out?" Finn asked with concern in his voice. Willa nodded. "Ok then Philby and Willa will check out the haunted mansion." Finn hesitated for a moment and then added "Philby take care of Willa and make sure she does not work her self too hard" Finn said

Philby smiled and nodded. The rest of the Kingdom Keepers wished each other luck and then headed towards their destination. Philby smiled and took Willa's hand in his. She smiled too.

The two of them were heading towards the Haunted Mansion ride hand in hand and then suddenly Willa stopped in front of Cinderella's castle. She stared at it and gazed at it in amazement. "Willa are you feeling ok?" Philby asked. "Yeah I'm feeling fine but…." Willa stopped and thought about her words. "Usually the castle is beautiful and glowing and when I look at it, it makes me feel like there's magic in the air" Willa stopped to catch a breath. "But now it looks dark and creepy. It's giving me a bad feeling. It's like Disney has lost its magic." Willa finished up saying.

Philby laughed "Come one Willa maybe your paranoid." After saying that Philby wrapped an arm around Willa's waist and continued to lead her towards the Haunted Mansion. It was a silent walked to the ride neither of them said a word to each other. Philby thought about what Willa said. Maybe she was right maybe Disney was losing its magic.

Philby pulled out his cell phone and texted Finn.

**Philby: Is it possible for Disney to lose its magic?**

Willa fiddled with the note in her pocket. She pulled it out and held it tight in her hand. "Hey umm…..Philby can I talk to you about something?" Willa asked. Her voice was slightly shaky with fright. "Yeah sure" Philby said with a smile on his face.

**Oh no what's going to happen with Philby and Willa? Is she going to let there be a Wilby or is she going to make sure Wilby doesn't happen? Are the rest of the Kingdom Keepers oks or are they in danger. Find out later in the rest of the story!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19 yeah another chapter up! Then I have to go back and do some editing. Well I don't know how much longer this story is going to go on but I know I have to end it somewhere.**

Charlene tightened the strap that went around her waist and looked at Maybeck. Charlene was the type of girl who was always ready for adventure. She loved heights, thrills, and speed but something was different this time. Maybeck looked at Charlene and saw the fear in her eyes but there was no turning back now. "Are you ready?" He asked. Charlene took a deep breath and nodded.

Maybeck placed his hands on the back of the circular boat and push. The boat moved forward and slid down the miniature hill. Maybeck slid down the hill too and hopped into the boat across from Charlene.

The boat floated around the water before reached a conveyer belt that led them up a hill. "Charlene are you ok?" Maybeck asked. "What? Oh, Yeah I'm fine." Charlene said looking away. Charlene sat there staring into space wondering what it would be like to be a normal teenager. Ever since Charlene had become a DHI she had completely changed, She use to be a popular cheerleader and a very quiet athletic girl but now she is known everywhere she goes because of her DHI.

The plunged down the miniature hill and into a water spring. Water splashed up into the boat and formed around their feet. Charlene wasn't scared of water she just hated being wet so she pulled her feet up and rested them and the metal bar in front of her. The boat continued on to pass a screen the represented a burning forest, this made Charlene said.

Maybeck looked over his shoulder to see what was going to happen next. "Watch out Charlene were hitting the rapids it's going to get a little bumpy." Maybeck warned her. Charlene held tight to the bar in front of her and braced herself for the rough trip ahead. The boat speed up and started to bounce around as it hit up against the walls.

The boat speed down a hill and splashed even more water into the boat. Something didn't feel right, Charlene glanced behind Maybeck's shoulder and saw another boat similar to theirs heading towards them and gaining speed. "Maybeck empty boat at twelve O clock!" Charlene shouted but Maybeck didn't hear her.

The rapids got worse. The boat bounced against the wall and started to tip left. _Oh please don't tip! _Charlene thought hoping the boat would stay upright. The water started to pour out of the sideways boat. Charlene was flung forward by the force of the boat hitting them from behind.

The boat started to tip. Charlene fiddled with her seat belt buckle but it wouldn't come undone. Charlene's hands where soaking wet and shaking and she couldn't get a grip on the buckle. Charlene tried again but failed. The boat tipped upside down and sent Charlene under with it.

Maybeck swam from the boat and surfaced to look for Charlene. "Charlene?" Maybeck called out. He spun around and looked in the opposite direction but Charlene was no where to be found. _Oh it's useless, _Charlene thought. Water had entered Charlene's lungs and she started to choke.

Maybeck dove under water and checked the boat again for Charlene. There she was hanging upside down in her seat unconscious. Maybeck kicked his feet forward and reached the edge of the upside down boat. Maybeck surfaced for air and then quickly dove back down. He pulled out a sharp black knife and sawed away and the seat belt that held Charlene in.

Once Charlene was freed from her seat Maybeck quickly grabbed her and pulled her to the surface. Maybeck grabbed one of the life rings that had come off the boat and placed Charlene on it. After Charlene was safely secure on the life ring Maybeck gabbed a hold of the edge and kicked his feet propelling the ring forward.

Maybeck lifted Charlene out of the life ring and placed her on the dock and then pulled himself up. After getting up on the dock Maybeck leaned Charlene forward and started to pound on Charlene's back. Charlene coughed the water up and her eyes started to flutter open.

"Maybeck?" Charlene said in a strained voice. Maybeck grabbed Charlene's right hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm here." Maybeck said in a soothing voice. "Thanks for saving my life." Charlene said with a very small smile on her face. Maybeck smiled and picked Charlene up and carried her back to the monorail. Once they were off the monorail Maybeck helped Charlene walk to Wayne's apartment.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20 hmm this should be fun….well I'm running out of Ideas so I will make this as interesting and long as possible.**

Chapter 20

Amanda gripped the edge of the bench tighter, she was sitting on a Gran Fiesta Tour boat with Finn on her left and Jess on her right side. The boat was gliding forward on the smooth black water. Amanda looked left; she was facing what looked like an old Mayan temple.

Jess, Finn, and Amanda laughed as the three characters danced from screen to screen. Mexican music was playing in the background as the three characters chased each other around. Suddenly all the screens disappeared and the boat entered a room that reminds her of it's a small world.

Their were two dolls spinning around on a circular platform and a huge bridge in front of them with the letters "Fiesta Hoy" painted on it. Amanda and Jess looked right to see more dolls playing instruments or dancing. Amanda laughed as the boat continued to glide on.

The boat approached a screen that had a speed boat zooming by in the water with a person paragliding on the back. The speed boat on the screen turned around and drove by again and everyone got a look at the person's face. "Wayne!" Finn shouted in excitement. "Are you sure that's Wayne?" Jess asked. "I'm sure! I would know Wayne anywhere when I see him." Finn said.

The boat continued on to screen after screen everywhere you look. Finn faintly heard Wayne talking to him. "Save Disney Finn, Save Disney!" Finn wasn't sure if he heard it right because the music was too loud.

The ride was coming to an end. Amanda gazed up at the false fireworks that were appearing over head. "Isn't it beautiful?" Finn asked right in Amanda's ear. Amanda blushed and looked at Finn. With out warning Finn grabbed Amanda's and held onto it tight. Amanda smiled enjoying the moment while it lasted.

The boat pulled up to the unloading area and Jess got off and walked away. Finn stood up and helped Amanda up too. Finn pulled Amanda close to him. "Finn I…" Amanda was cut off by her dream coming true. Finn gently kissed Amanda and then pulled away.

Amanda didn't want Finn to pull away but they had to return to the rest of the other Kingdom Keepers. As Finn, Amanda, and Jess sat on the monorail enjoying their ride back to the Magic Kingdom. Finn broke the silence by asking the question that was currently on his mind.

"You guys heard what Wayne said right?" Finn asked. Jess sat there and thought about that for a moment. "Umm…no the music was too loud sorry." Finn turned and looked at Amanda. "Some of it, I heard Finn and Disney that was all." Finn sat there in silence and then repeated what Wayne told him. "Save Disney Finn, Save Disney."

Finn was cut off by his cell phone receiving a text message. It was from Philby and it said:

**Philby: Is it possible for Disney to lose its magic?**

Finn sat there for the rest of the monorail ride in silence thinking about Philby's question. Maybe it could but he didn't think Walt Disney would make that possible would he? The monorail stopped at the transportation center outside the Magic Kingdom. Finn, Jess, and Amanda made their way to Escher's keep. Something was different but none of them could figure it out you.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21 ok this is my favorite ride of all time and it will always be my favorite ride!**

Chapter 21

The Haunted Mansion looked even scarier in the dark. Willa hesitated at the door way to the Mansion and Philby noticed it. He reached out and grabbed Willa's hand "Come on" Philby said before he led Willa into the mansion.

They entered the stretching room; this was the part that always freaked Willa out as a kid. It felt like the floor was sinking and the wall was stretching up. The painting portraits changed from regular people to ghosts. Lightning flashed and the lights went out. Willa hugged Philby as tight as she could and she didn't dare look up because she knew there was a person hanging by a noose up there that always scared her to death.

The trap door up top closed and the lights came back on. Philby and Willa looked at each other. "Philby, I'm so…" Willa was cut off by Philby's lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slightly deepened the kiss. A minute later they pulled apart both of them blushing a dark shade of red and smiling. Philby took her hand again and led her through the door that had opened.

Both Philby and Willa figured they could look in more places if they walked the track together instead of riding in one of the doom buggies. The first room they entered was a library that had marble busts on both sides that was giving Willa the creeps.

"There is room for 999 happy haunts we have room for two more. You're next." "Philby, was that suppose to happen?" Willa asked. Philby's mouth and gone dry and he couldn't form a word but Willa got the message. After 10 minutes of walking around and exploring room Willa and Philby were passing the hall way with doors.

"Every room has wall to wall creeps and hot and cold running chills." Willa shuddered. "Do you think any of those doors open?" Willa asked with curiosity. "Well, this is Disney they could do anything." Philby said.

Philby tried the first three doors on the left and they were all locked then he tried the last door on the right. Slowly to doorknob turned and opened to reveal a room that looked liked like a study. There was a fire in the fire place and a couch in the middle of the room with a glass coffee table in front of it. Off to the side of the room next to the bookshelf was a big comfortable red chair that looked like in belong in the time period of the 1800's.

Willa was starting to feel light headed. Everything in the room was spinning to her, suddenly everything went black. Willa's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the ground.

"I didn't think any of these rooms…." Philby cut himself short when he turned around and found Willa lying of the floor unconscious. Philby rushed over and lifted Willa off the ground and placed her on the couch.

Philby sat down on the couch and placed Willa's head in his lap. Philby pulled out his phone and texted the rest of the Kingdom Keepers.

**Philby: Willa passed out cold in one of the Haunted Mansion rooms don't know what to do.**

Philby sat on the couch worried about Willa. How come she didn't tell me something was wrong? Why didn't I keep my eye on her? Philby leaned his head back waited for a reply. Suddenly Philby's eyes started to get heavy and he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

**Well I really didn't know what to do after that so I'm going to think about it tonight and post the next half of this chapter tomorrow. **** thanks everyone!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22! I really have to end this story soon or I can go on writing forever! Well today has not been a good day some upper class men made my friend tell me that this super cute sophomore likes when it was all a joke. Dang I thought he was cute too!**

Chapter 22

Willa's eyes opened a bit and then closed again. "Willa?" Philby asked in a quiet voice. Willa moaned in pain "Where am I?" she asked sitting up on the dusty dark red couch. "Were stuck inside the Haunted Mansion ride" Philby replied in a quiet voice to make sure no one could find them in the dusty little room. Willa gave him a confused look "Inside Disney World?" He continued hoping she would remember soon.

Willa and Philby sat there in silence for a few minutes, she rubbed the back of her head with her right hand and then she turned to Philby "Who are you?" she whispered. Philby looked at her with pain in his eyes "What do you remember?" He asked. Willa sat there thinking Philby's question. Willa looked down at the ground and muttered "Nothing."

Philby pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and texted the other Kingdom Keepers.

**Philby: Willa is awake but she can't remember anything.**

**Amanda: Oh no that's not good. How much longer till you can return to the apartment?**

**Philby: Give us 30 or more minutes to finish walking the mansion.**

Philby shut his phone and placed it back in his front left pocket. This is going to be a long night Philby thought. "We should hurry and finish looking around and return to the others." Willa nodded but she still had no idea what was going on. She stood up from the couch and started for the door.

Willa placed her hand on the doorknob and suddenly stopped. Pictures started to flash into her head. There were seven kids standing in a group including her and the boy, Philby, she was with now and standing behind the group was an old man with white hair, Wayne. Willa grabbed her head in pain wishing all the pictures would stop. "Are you ok?" Philby asked. Willa shook her head and the continued to open the door.

For the past 15 minutes Philby and Willa walked through room after room and down a flight of stairs and now they were entering a back yard. The back yard was full of tombstones but something caught Willa's eyes. Willa wandered off the path and towards a lonely tree. Willa slowly approached tree and peered down into seven different unfilled holes.

Willa read the seven tombstones over the newly dug graves.

"Finn: The groups' natural leader." "Charlene: The athlete." "Maybeck: The cool kid." "Philby: The technology geek." That name sounded familiar to her but she couldn't quite figure out why. "Amanda: Farlie 1." "Jess: Farlie 2." "Willa: The quiet shy one." Willa shuddered at the tombstones she knew who all of these people were but she didn't know why.

"Hey umm….." Willa stopped realizing that she didn't know the guy she was with name. "Philby?" Philby said helping Willa out. "Yeah, come look at this" she said. Philby walked to the open graves and looked at the tombstones. He shuddered and turned pale as he read all of them.

"Who's Finn?" Willa asked trying to figure of how she knew them.

"He's your friend and the leader of us Kingdom Keepers." Philby said replying to Willa's question. "And what about Charlene?" Willa continued asking questions. "She has blonde hair and is very athletic." "Maybeck is he very sarcastic and cool?" Willa asked.

Philby smiled "Exactly! What else do you remember?" "I don't know I was just guessing on that." Willa said blushing in embarrassment.

In was silent for a few moments and then Willa continued asking questions about who the people were. "And your Philby right?" Willa asked. "Yeah, I'm a very close friend of yours." Philby said too scared to say anything about what happen earlier in the lobby. "Are Amanda and Jess sisters?" Willa asked. "Yeah." Willa stood there looking at Jess and Amanda's tombstones, "What's a farlie?" she asked. "Well, their part human part…something else but they have powers which make them different fro other humans." Philby said explaining what a farlie was the best way he could.

"And Willa that's…" she stopped to think about it for a minute. "That's you. You're really shy but an awesome person to hang with and my best friend." Philby said explaining to her. Willa and Philby stood there in silence "were should get going." Philby said. Together they walked in silence through the rest of the ride and beck towards Main Street towards Escher's Keep.

Willa felt something sticking her inside one of her jean pockets. Willa pulled out a piece of paper that had been folded into fourths. Willa unfolded the paper and quietly read the note to herself.

"Dear Willa,

I want you to know that I fell really bad about now doing anything to save you. I really wanted too but I just froze there and I didn't know what to do. I spent all night worrying about you hoping you would be ok. I hope you forgive me. Willa I really like you and I promise that I will never let anything bad happen to you again.

Yours forever,

Philby."

Willa froze on the spot and let all the memories come back to her. She remembered being kidnapped by the pirates and dragged into the Areosmith ride. She remembered it was really dark and she was all alone and scared then suddenly Philby showed and saved her.

"Hey what's that?" Philby asked looking at the note in Willa's hand. Willa smiled and she handed the note over to Philby.

Philby scanned the note and blushed as he handed the note back to Willa. "So I see you found the note." Philby said looking down at the ground where his feet were. Willa giggled "Yes, and I remember everything now." Philby looked up and smiled, he pulled Willa into a hug and whispered into her ear "welcome back." Willa smiled and snuggled closer to Philby.

They stood there like that for a minute then they pulled apart and made their way up Escher's Keep to join the rest of the Kingdom Keepers. Philby jiggled the doorknob to Wayne's apartment and slightly opened the door so he and Willa could sleep inside. All of the Kingdom Keepers were asleep except for Finn who was sitting on the couch. Finn smiled and pressed the fob.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry I have not updated on this story in a long time my mind went blank and I didn't know what to do but I kind of have an idea now so I don't know if it will be any good. This is chapter... I lost track I know it's more then 20!**

The late afternoon sun shone through Finn's bed room window. He rubbed his eyes and rolled out of bed and went stright to his bathroom. Finn looked at his reflection in the mirror in front of him. He looked pale with dark circles under his eyes due to the lack of sleep. Finn splashed a little bit of water on his face hoping that would help.

"Oh Finn good your up! Your friend Philby called he said somthing about meeting up." Finn's mother said from her seat at the kitchen table. Finn grunted his reply and grabbed a package of poptarts out of the pantry then headed back to his room. He grabbed his cell phone that had been knock on the floor during the night and texted Philby.

Finn: Meet up at MGM and bring disquis. Park closes at 7 meet at the front gate around 5.

Finn glanced at his clock he had six hours until he had to meet up with the others. He sat down at his computer and private messages Amanda.

Willa's Point of View

Willa hung around and front gates of MGM waiting for Philby. She wore her hair down, which she rarely did, and sprile curled it. With her blue jean shorts and bright yellow tank top she looked like a normal teenager. After five minutes of waiting Philby showed up in blue jean shorts and a black band t-shirt with a plain white hat to hide his face. "Hey" Philby said giving Willa and hug and lacing their fingers together "Where do you want to go first?" He asked. Willa had agreed to meet Philby at MGM 3 hours before the others showed up so they could hang out. Willa laughed "anywhere's fine with me!" She said giving his hand a slight squeeze.

Jess's Point of View

Jess and Amanda sat in their room at house alone. had taken in other girls to care for and they all had to share a room. Amanda sat on the edge of her bunk with the laptop in her lap messaging Finn no doubt. Jess laid down on her bunk and closed her eyes that's when the dream first came to her.

_Maleficent stood in a window inside Cinderella's castle over looking the whole Disney park. Dark clouds hung low on the horizon and lighting struck inside the. In the distance she saw Finn and the others including her and Amanda running down main street towards the castle. Maleficent laughed and a dark shape moved behind her. Chernaborg._

Jess slowly openend her eyes and searched her backpack for her sketching pad and a pencil. Jess's hand moved gracefully over the page like a swan gliding on a black glassy lake. Amanda leaned down over the edge of her top bunck and studied Jess's sketch.

"Is that Maleficent standing inside Cinderella's castle?" Jess nodded "What's that?" Amanda asked pointing to the dark shape in the background. Jess's mouth went dry and the words came out in a whisper. "Chernaborg"Amanda suddenly went pale.

Finn's Point of View

Finn finally convinced his mom that he was spending the night with his old friend Dillard Cole and ditched his bag in one of the bushes out front. He was the last one to arrive at MGM. He glanced around at his group. Maybeck looked tired, Charlene was sweaty from cheerleading practice, Philby and Willa were both happy being with each other and holding hands, and Jess and Amanda seemed unusally quiet and jumpy. "Well, are we ready?" Finn asked. Everyone nodded. "Philby and Willa will you to check the Rock 'n' roller coaster out?" Both of them nodded and Willa giggled a little. "Maybeck and Charlene how about you to go to Tower of Terror?" Maybeck rolled his eyes but made no point of disagreeing. "And if any of you need Jess, Amanda and I we will be on Star it's almost closing time the employees are going to want to shut down the rides beg them to let you ride it one last time that should work. Finn looked off in the distance dark clouds were starting to come in but Finn bushed it off thinking it was just another storm.

Philby's Point of View

Philby and Willa arrived outside the front of the Rock 'n' Roller coast. "Are you ready?" Philby asked giving Willa a slight squeeze of the hand for encouragement. Willa nodded. Together they made their way toward the entrence where a park employee stood. "I'm sorry but this ride is closed for the day." the Employee in the red shirt told them in the sweetest voice she had. Philby widened his eyes "Can we go one last time this is our favorite ride and I wanna ride it with my girlfriend before I move next week." Philby lightly elbowed Willa "Please?" she begged. The employee pulled a small black radio out of her back pocket. "Hey Jake do we have time to let two more kids go before we shut down?" she asked. The three of them waiting in silence before the reply came. "Sure send them up" Philby and Willa both smiled and thanked the employee.

Once out of ear shot Willa asked Philby "Are you really moving?" Philby laughed a little and shook his head no. Willa laughed and lightly slapped his arm. The two of them skipped the video or Areosmith and went stright for the boarding area. Willa and Philby sat down in their seats and straped in. "Are you ready?" Jake asked. Both of them nodded and he pressed the green button. Pressure pushed both of them back into their seat as the car shot forward.

Jake heard a noise coming from the door behind his. He opened the door and stepped out side to see nothing. He heard the door lock into place, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his radio "We have a problem." He reported but there came no reply. Maleficent pressed the red stop button and evily laughed as she walked away.

Willa and Philby were having a great time then the car approached an upside down loop. Willa squeezed her eyes shut and the car stopped. She peaked her eyes open to see they were hanging upside down. "Philby this isn't good" She said reaching over to place her hand on his knee. Philby nodded "Can you reach your cell phone?" he asked. Willa dug into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone Willa went to flip the cell phone open but it slipped out of her hands and fell down through the cracks of the track. "Were stuck!" Willa cried as tears threatened to leak from her eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry I have not updated in a long time I have been so busy with school and docotor appointments! Well I have one full week of school and two days until summer and I am super excited. I must warn you sorry if my spelling is terrible but my laptop is being repaired and I am haveing to use my old computer which does not come with spellcheck so I'm really sorry about that. Ok enough of me talking lets get on with the story!**

Complete darkness and eerie silence took over the Rock 'n' Rollercoaster. Philby didn't want to admite it but he was actully scared right now. "Willa are you ok?" he asked his voice shaking a little. "Yeah, I'm just scared." She said slightly embarrassed hoping Philby would not think she was weak. "Don't worry I'm here." Philby said grabbing Willa's hand a comforting her.

Willa's mind started to drown in thoughts of her other friends. Were Charlene and Maybeck ok? Where is Finn, Amanda, and Jess right now. "Philby?" Willa asked her voice cracking a little. "Yeah?" Philby replied still half in deep thought. "Do you think Fi..." Willa was cut off by Philby. "Sush" Both of them sat there is silence. The sound of foot steps on metal could be heard in the distance slowly growing louder.

"What do you think it is?" She asked moving as close as she could towards Philby and giving his hand a slight squeeze. "I don't know" Philby said worried about what might be heading their direction. A pin prick of faint light could be seen up ahead heading their direction at a some what steady pace.

The closer the light go the more brighter it became. Philby and Willa squeezed thier eyes shut and blocked out the bright light. "Need a hand?" A very fimiliar voice asked. Philby and Willa didn't need to see who the person was to know who had come to rescue them. "Wayne! Thank goodness your here!" Willa said getting excited.

Wayne pulled his key ring out of his back pocket and stuck it into the emergency release slot and helped Willa to her feet. Then he slowly worked on the other side and released Philby. Willa rushed over to Philby and threw her arms around his neck. "Come children we don't have much time!" Wayne took off at a brisk pace with Philby and Willa closely behind him.

Wayne led them down a metal latter and towards an emergency exit. He suddenly stopped short and turned towards Philby and Willa. "You much hurry and find the others. I'm afraid I can't join you for the rest of your adventure." Willa's eyes teared up "But Wayne we just go you back." "Don't worry about me my dear child I will be fine oh and you might need this." He said handing Willa the cell phone she had dropped. "Now go and find Finn before it's too late!" Wayne gave them a little shove out the door and quickly closed it behind them.

Willa brought her hands up to her eyes and slowly adjusted to the light but something was off. "Philby...where is everyone?" Willa asked. Usually the park would be crowded with people but now it was empty. "I don't know there were still people here when we went in." "Come on Tower of Terror is just around the corner." Willa said. Both of them took off at a jog their eyes filled with determination to save their friends and the Disney Parks.


End file.
